curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Curious George: Royal Monkey
''Curious George: Royal Monkey ''is a 2019 direct-to-video official animated comedy and adaptation of the children's stories originally by H.A. Rey and Margret Rey, also another sequel to Curious George 3: Back To The Jungle. Summary Join your favorite monkey as he takes on his most regal role yet in Curious George: Royal Monkey. After disrupting a meeting with a stuffy royal family, George accidentally trades places with the king's snooty monkey, Felipe. While Felipe puzzles Ted with his flawless manners, George travels to the castle where his fun-loving antics raise eyebrows and bring shy Princess Isabel out of her shell. Featuring all-new music from Andy Grammer, this king-sized adventure reminds us ALL THAT doing what you love is the key to happiness. Plot The movie begins with George (Frank Welker), who wanted to have pancakes for breakfast, and Ted (Jeff Bennett), who's trying to presenting the new royal exhibit to the snooty royal family of Simiana. While Ted calms his anger down, George, feeling a little guilty at himself for monkeying around, watches the new commercial of the new themed-park: Castleland, where all the children can ride horses, riding on rides, making messes and the coronation for everyone, much to George's excitement, then Ted came back from showering, apologizing for being angry at and promising that they will do something fun afterwards to George. He called his friend, Sophie (who works in Castleland) to pick them up after the meeting with the royal family, only if George can be on his best behavior (which of course it's easy for little monkeys to forget). At the museum, Ted, after noticing the royal family are already arrived, placed George in his office and rushed to them to show the royal exhibit, hoping the exhibit can get on. George, feeling too curious to resist, stepped out of the office and started to monkeying around, yet again, and Ted eventually catches him, accidentally dropped the idol in front of the royal family and placed Georgs outside with Doris, the police officer of the museum and hands him the Castleland guide map. But when Ted ran back to clear out the situation, he found out that the royal family are already leaving, getting the exhibit off, announced by an anger King Gustavo (Philip Anthony-Rodriguez), much to his frustration and calls back Sophie to reschedule the trip. Back outside, after accidentally taking down the shade curtain and fell onto the royal family while dancing, Ana (Eliza Jane Schneider), Gustavo's assistant, gathers George (mistaken him as a snooty royal monkey prince: "Felipe") and brings him to the palace of Simiana while a frustrated Ted brings Felipe (also by Frank Welker) back home to the apartment building. In the palace of Simiana, George, thinking that the palace is Castleland, was having fun, making Gustavo's young daughter; Princess Isabel (Daniela Bobadilla) laugh. Meanwhile, Ted, having no idea that he had the royal monkey as "George" by mistake, teaches Felipe lessons by treating him like royalty by "Simiana's Book of Customs", in which Felipe is already royalty and eventually obeyed him, making Ted feel perplexed. At the park, Felipe was not amused at Ted, who feels ashamed for not taking him to Castleland before, trying to get him to have some fun, climbing and getting stuck high of a tree. Ted then feels that teaching royal lessons was his fault, claiming himself that he just wants his "old monkey back" and Felipe, for the first time, smiles at him, forgiving him and learning slowly the meaning of carefree. Back at the palace, George, while riding a goat, and a fun-loving Isabel, while riding her favorite horse; El Fuego, were having fun, but until Gustavo and Ana, while doing the conference for the live news, both caught them red-handed, feeling worry that the upcoming coronation was not going to be quite as planned and embarrassing his daughter, just like his "secret" childhood. Determining to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow, Gustavo strongly orders Ana to get George, who feels ashamed of himself, and a disappointed Isabel, who blames on George for having fun with him, to enter "on time". That night back at Chicago, Ted, calling a special pancake night as a treat and while watching the live news, curiously compares the two monkey look-alikes, then swiftly finally figuring out that he had the wrong monkey before and he and Felipe both went to the palace of Simiana to bring George back before the ceremony. The next day in Simiana, Isabel was just about to leave everything she has behind for the coronation, when George came up to cheer her up by entering themselves to the Derpy competition in disguises, and Isabel eventually won the race, perfect timing to prepare herself and George for the coronation ceremony. After arriving to the palace, the two front palace guards think that Ted is the "intruder", and he and Felipe both hide themselves in the jumbled horse armor, and after the guards left and George and Isabel walked through the same area, the head of a horse armor slipped off and George and Ted are never felt much happier to see each other again and Isabel was puzzled by the two monkeys at first, then she recognized the real Felipe, feeling relief that he was home "safe and sound" and Ted then tells the real George that he missed him so much and promising him not to stop being his "fun little monkey". The guards then heard Ted again through the halls and Isabel swiftly hides them in her father's secret room upstairs, where George inserted the video tape of Gustavo, in Isabel's age, was playing a tuba very well, then fell into the river, feeling embarrassed and Isabel feels so sorry for her father and realizes that she needs to be at the ceremony on time. After hang-gliding down to exit, Ted, George, Felipe, Isabel and Ana arrived at the boat to row across to catch up the ceremony ship just in time before all the citizens of Simiana laughed at the king. Isabel stoods up to herself and tells her father that she now understand how he feels, feeling proud that he played the music very well and Gustavo ironically believed his wised daughter and thanked George for understanding him. During the beginning of coronation, Felipe crowned Isabel and Gustavo came out, playing his tuba and everyone, including Ted and George, started to celebrate by dancing through the ceremony day away. Characters * Curious George: A original tailless monkey who is the protagonist of the original television show and accidentally swap places while monkeying around the museum * Ted Shackleford (aka The Man with the Yellow Hat): The museum director, who ultimately leads him to realizing that he, along with Felipe (after knowing he is really him), needs to set out on his own adventure to get his lovable monkey back. * Ana: a assistant of King Gustavo, Isabel and Felipe * Princess Isabel: a shy young princess, who loves to ride horses and has her daring, fun-loving spirit. * King Gustavo: The regal King of Simiana. He struggles with his popularity in the kingdom and tries hard to be the best king he can be. * Felipe: George's first counterpart, who is a monkey prince of King Gustavo, also that takes being accidentally swapped with George, spending some time living with a puzzled Ted to bring out a more carefree and fun-loving side in him and helps him on a quest to retrieve George back. Voice Casts * Frank Welker as George/Prince Felipe * Jeff Bennett as [[Ted Shackleford|Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat)]]/News-porter * Ed O, Ross as Ivan/Firefighter * Eliza Jane Schneider as Ana * Daniela Bobadilla as Princess Isabel * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as King Gustavo Facts/Trivia Gallery Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted covered in pancake mix.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (4).png Curious George 4- The Royal Family.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Frutrated Ted (1).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted feeling calmed.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted apologizes to George for being angry.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (5).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (6).png maxresdefault (45).jpg 1280965683-Curious-George-Royal-Monkey-Movie.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (1).png Curious Georg- Ted (Be on your best behavior.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted remains George to be on his best behavior.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (Be on your best behavior.).png cap_George-WDL-720p-L_00_07_37_01.jpg 37a751df9671de3e020237ee692b0e23.th.png Capture00003.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted greets the Royal family to the museum.png cap_George-WDL-720p-L_00_14_21_02.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted trying not to drop the idol.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ana, King Gustavo and Isabel gasped.png Curious George Royal Monkey- shocked Ted.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted nervously looks at the idol.png TI3ZuZx.png Curious George Royal Monkey- King Gustavo (Giving a second change is not apart of our customs!).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (You're suppose to stay in the office.).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (10).png cap_George-WDL-1080p-L_00_18_05_03.jpg vlcsnap-00004.png maxresdefault (41).jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (9).png cap_George-WDL-720p-L_00_20_26_03.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted shocked by the door slaming.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (6).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted chuckling.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (We should have done this long ago.).png 71aY7LEGxSL._SL1500_.jpg maxresdefault (43).jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (4).png Curious-George-Royal-Monkey-2019-HD-720p-imagen-002.jpg CG_RoyalMonkey_still9-min-1024x576.jpg Curious George 4- Isabel giggling.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Isabel (It's just too awful!).png 71ozu27X-iL._SL1500_.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Having fun with Isabel.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Felipe watches Ted behind (feeling not amused).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (1).png vlcsnap-00005.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (3).png Curious George Royal Monkey- King Gustavo caught George and Isabel.png Curious-George-Royal-Monkey-2019-HD-720p-imagen-003.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- King Gustavo reprimands Isabel.png Curious George Royal Monkey- King Gustavo (Let's not talk about it.).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Felipe, King Gustavo and Princess Isabel.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted rolling his eyes.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (4).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Felipe (2).png Capture00004.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted finally realizes he got the wrong monkey.png Curious George Royal Monkey- shocked Ted (and I've got to get George!).png Curious George Royal Monkey- George plans to run away from Simiana.png Curious George Royal Monkey- George feels awful when seeing Isabel.png CG_RoyalMonkey_still10-min-1024x576.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted fell from the tree after climbing.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (8).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted gets the real George back.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted finally founded George with Felipe's help.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George's Friendship Reunion.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (7).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (9).png 71piD-AU-WL._SL1500_.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (10).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (12).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (He has the way of doing that.).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (2).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Isabel and Felipe (1).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Isabel and Felipe (2).png 71ibuz-adsL._SL1500_.jpg Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Isabel (2).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Isabel (1).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Isabel jumps off of a tuba.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Gustavo and Isabel (2).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Gustavo and Isabel (3).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Gustavo and Isabel.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (13).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and George (14).png Curious George Royal Monkey- Felipe and George.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted and Ana hear King Gustavo.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Isabel, Felipe and George amazed at King Gustavo.png Curious George Royal Monkey- Ted (5).png CG_RoyalMonkey_still1-min-1024x576.jpg Songs # Category:List Of Curious George films